Beyond Average
by 13Zander13
Summary: Emi is the 16 year old daughter of Tenzin. The only nonbender child in their family as well. Feeling like an failure, she wants to find herself and with the Avatar's help... she might be able to do just that. She's going to be able to discover what potential she actually has and that being average, though frustrating, isn't the worse thing in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**So... a LoK story! :D I have quite a bit planned I think and for the most part I will be following the series (I just love it soo much) and I will keep some of the pairings. It's going to be interesting ;)**

**I only own Emi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Being a relative of Avatar Aang was hard. Being the oldest and the only nonbending grandchild of him sucked. A lot. It was hard having to learn all of the lessons that they learned with no way of applying it. It was hard being the 'vulnerable' one in my parents eyes... It was hard being average.

* * *

"Alright... Emi- Emi that's enough. You alright girl?"

I hit the punching back one last time before taking in a gasp of air, throwing the gloves I had onto the ground in frustration. He tossed a towel at me and I nodded, stretching out my hands.

"The Avatar is staying with us... It puts my dad on edge." I breathed and started wiping the sweat off of my face. He tossed a water bottle at me which I caught and took a big gulp. He was about to say something when someone standing in the doorway caught his eye.

"Hey! What are you doing in my gym?"

I rolled my eyes as he confronted the person and was starting to pack my bag when the person spoke.

"Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost."

My stomach dropped and I whipped around to see Korra standing in the doorway, an almost sheepish smile on her face. Oh no..

"Ah the old I had to pee excuse. You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in and not paying. I'm taking you to security." He was about to grab her by the arm when someone else popped in.

"No, wait!"

"Oh there you are!" The random guy said waving at the Avatar. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's alright Toza, she's with me. Why don't you go back to training with this one?"

Bolin jerked his head towards me and that's when Korra really spotted me, her mouth falling open a bit in surprise.

"Em? What are you- shouldn't you be in back on the island?" She asked in disbelief and I groaned, getting up while slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to not be here?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest and she was about to reply when Toza cut in.

"Look- I don't care what you guys are doing. I've got work to do." He threw his towel onto the ground and then went back to training.

"Right this way miss." The boy who saved Korra's butt said and Korra grabbed my arm, and yanked me along with the two.

As we walked down the hallway, I got a better look at the boy. With black hair, a strong jaw line, and green eyes it was pretty obvious he was an earth bender. He looked about my age, a bit awkward looking but cute none the less.

We entered one of the probending lockers and looking out the window, I saw the whole arena in front of us.

"What do you gals think? The best seats in the house, huh?" the boy said and while I nodded silently, Korra gasped, a large smile on her face.

"Whoa! Unbelievable! This place is more amazing than I imagined." She squealed.

"Name's Bolin by the way."

"Korra. And this is Emi."

I shook Bolin's hand and offered him a small smile when someone whispered the boy's name. Turning I saw a fire bender putting on his gloves- and I couldn't stop my smile recognizing him. Mako.

The two and I occasionally ran into each other when training and became general acquaintances because of that. He was a sweet guy though we didn't talk too much.

"Come here, I want you two to meet my brother, Mako." Bolin pulled us closer to him and while Korra smiled, I nodded at him.

"Mako? Wow, I heard you play on the radio." She offered her hand and he just walked by, putting his helmet on with a scowl.

"Come on Bolin. We're up." Mako stated and Korra couldn't keep the look of disdain off of her face.

"Or I could meet him later."

Bolin clapped her on the back after grabbing his helmet.

"Yeah sorry about that, my brother just gets real...focused before the match. Okay I've got to go... Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it." He winked then rushed off to the arena.

Both Korra and I rushed towards the window to watch and as the boys emerged into the arena, the lights shut off only leaving the spotlights shinning down on the field itself.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Korra asked while the brothers talked and I turned my attention back towards her. I couldn't stop the sheepish grin that formed.

"Just don't tell my dad okay? He'll have my head." I gave a breathy laugh and she nodded.

"I figured that since I can't bend I should be able to protect myself somehow. So I've been coming here for while. Just sneaking out. My mom knows- dad would freak if he found out. Especially with the crime rates." I explained and both of us went silence as the match started.

I watched amazed as the guys fought, the match seemed to end too quickly though and soon enough, the boys were making their way back into the locker room. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I stared at the boys and Korra. Maybe having Korra around wouldn't be that bad..


	2. Chapter 2

**Merp Derp Derp. Not much to say ;) I dunno. Chapter 2? Yay!**

**I promise I am going to make her more interesting. Intros are just so... dull so if it moves slow at first- I'm sorry XD**

**Review?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I watched with a raised eyebrow as Korra stumbled through the Airbending Gates. Her hair was sticking up and her expression a scowl as she smashed into all of them- ricocheting through them all recklessly.

"Patience Korra." Dad said as she stumbled into another panel and fell down.

That seemed to snap her. There was a roar of anger and I pulled Meelo into my arms as the panels burst into flames. My mouth fell open as we saw Korra standing in the center of the wreckage- the Gates burnt to pieces all around her. What was the worse part was the fact that she had a smile on her face. I glanced over at my dad who looked beyond shocked...

Oh no.

"That was a 2,000 year old historical treasure! What... what is wrong with you!" He exclaimed and Korra made her way out of the wreckage.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would!" She exclaimed her expression furious.

"Korra this isn't something that you can force. If you would only listen to me-"

"I have been!" She shrieked. "But you know what I think? The problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!"

She ran off with that and I couldn't hide the scowl that formed on my face. I was about to comfort him when Meelo crawled out of my hands, jumping at dad with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah, you're a terrible teacher daddy!" He cackled and then ran through the wreckage, kicking and throwing the pieces around.

Ikki and Jinora gave him a hug while he looked down and I put my hand on his shoulder despite the fact that he was taller than I was.

"Dad... We all know you aren't. She's just not as in tune with that side- you know that... you've taught me well and I'm not even a bender." I gave him a small smile and he stared at me for a second before pulling me into a hug with the others.

* * *

"Let me take that." I grabbed the tray of food out of my mom's hand as we made our way into the dinning room. She smiled thankfully and looked around the room.

"Okay everyone here? Wait... where's Korra?" She asked as I set the tray down and I watched as dad put a hand on his head sighing.

"Honestly Pema, I am at my wits end with that girl. I don't know how to get through to her." He groaned slumping down and I took my seat next to Jinora who was reading a book.

"Dear, the best thing that you can do right now is to give Korra some space."

Father just sighed at this and then looked over to the rest of us. I gave him a smile before getting to my feet.

"Is it alright if I retire to bed? I'm exhausted." I faked a yawn catching my mom's eye and while Dad looked like he was going to protest, he nodded after a reassuring look from my mom.

I climbed to my feet and quickly made my way to my bedroom. Once making sure that my door was shut and locked all the way, I grabbed my gym badge and quickly slipped out the window, making sure that I was not seen by any of the guards.

On the backside of the island was a tiny motor boat that my mother and I invested in when we were setting up the plans. It was really shabby and pretty unstable but even with that, it got me to Republic City.

About half an hour later I found myself at the Probending Arena- in the area underneath the field on the platform below. When I had arrived I heard that Korra was taking place of the Fire Ferrets waterbender and I knew that something was going to go wrong.

"-Aaand she's in the drink."

I looked up to see Korra flying through the air and into the pool. Dropping my gym bag I rushed towards her, offering a hand to pull her out of the lake.

"Emi what are you doing here?" She spat treading water towards me and I offered her a smile.

"I was going to work out but then I heard that someone just happened to replace the Fire Ferret's waterbender so I figured I should come down to help. I mean honestly-" I stopped talking as her expression turned to a nervous one and she glanced over my shoulder. "What?"

"Oh... hey Tenzin." I cursed in my head as Korra started to talk nervously. "I thought you didn't like coming to these matches... ha... ha." she climbed out of the pool as she talked yet I kept my back turned away from my father.

This was just my luck.

"Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders and now have brought my daughter along with you? You were to stay on the island. Let's go! Emi come on!" He turned on his heal and I slowly turned around, forcing myself to keep a brave face on.

"No, I'm kind of in the middle of something." She said clenching her feet and I grabbed my gym bag off of the floor while the two of them argued.

I wanted to sneak off around him and pray that he wouldn't notice but I knew better than that.

"-This is what I need to learn. Modern styles of fighting." Korra snapped gesturing to the playing field.

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra. When will you learn that?" Dad retorted yet she kept her ground.

"I have a match to go finish." she stated turning around and walked onto the elevator after shooting me an apologetic glance.

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation but after a minute he turned back to me. His expression turning back to one of anger.

"You know why you shouldn't be out here Emi. It's not safe for you." He grabbed my wrist as he spoke and I felt something flare up inside of me. Yanking away from him, I took a step back.

"Why not? Because I'm not a bender? I can hold my own you know. I'm not as helpless as you think I am." I spat and his expression hardened.

"The crime rates are rising and you know I can't protect you out here! I let you get hurt again!" He yelled and my face fell.

I felt my throat tighten as I tried to block the memories- as I tried to ignore the burning in my eyes. After a second I was able to gather myself and I turned to glare at my father.

"I've been training at the gym since the incident but thanks _so_ much for reminding me of it father." I spat and pushed past him. I was making my way down the hall when I glanced back at him, my expression blank. "And if you must know, Mother's been helping me with it this whole time."

And with that... I left.

Sweat was pouring down my face, burning my eyes as I hit the bag. Blow after blow. My muscles ached, my hands throbbed but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was me training. What mattered was the fact that I needed to get stronger.

I tried to wipe their faces from my mind but it seemed impossible. And it made me even angrier. With a yell of frustration I smashed my fist into the bag with as much force as I could and a loud crack filled the air.

"ARG!" I clutched my hand as tears filled my eyes, the burning pain spreading. I bit on my cheek and kicked the weight bench that was at my side- cursing it.

My anger died down leaving me drained and I collapsed onto the gym floor, up against one of the walls. Muttering to myself I slowly unwrapped the bindings that were around my wounded hand and winced as I assessed the damage.

The skin was red and chapped- bleeding in some places. But what concerned me most was the fact that my pinky finger and that whole side was starting to bruise and swell.

"Just my luck." I grumbled and started to rummage through my good bag to try and find something more secure to wrap it in.

"Emi?"

My head snapped up and I saw Mako walking into the room, the smile on his face slowly fading. I gave him a small smile and wiped my forehead, trying to look at least a little bit more presentable.

"How did the match go? I was there for a little bit..." I trailed off nervously and he took a few steps towards me, his eyes trained on my hand. I tried to hide it but ended up just grimacing in pain instead.

"What did you do? Korra said that you went home with your dad but..." He knelt down and pulled it out of my lap carefully.

"We got in a fight so I decided to train." I muttered and he sighed before unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. "Wait don't-"

"We don't have anything else." He stated and started to wrap my hand in the soft material. I stared at it for a second before looking back up at the firebender who's eyebrows were furrowed. "Anyways we can wash it later... You should stay the night- it's too late for you to be wandering the city."

He straightened up and grabbed my bag off of the floor then offered me his free hand.

I couldn't help but to give him a soft smile before letting him help me up. Neither of us said anything as we made our way up towards the attic where the boys lived.

"Mako what took- Hey Emi! What're you doing here?" Bolin smiled spotting me from his bed that was cramped in the corner and I smiled a bit at the earthbender.

"She's going to stay the night Bo. I'll sleep on the couch. If you need anything just wake up Bo or holler... okay?" Mako asked and I nodded, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

It was weird... but I finally felt accepted. For once I felt like I belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was longer than I expected. XD I tried to split it but it didn't seem right. I think I'm going to make the rest of my chapters a lot... shorter than this from now on XD What do you think though guys?**

**Too long? too short?**

**REview?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_My breath came out in short pants as I ran, trying to put as much distance between them and myself as I could. I was cursing myself. Cursing myself for not sticking with the family like I should have been. Cursing myself for wandering off._

_ This wouldn't have happened had I just listened.._

_ "There she is!"_

_ Tears ran down my face as I heard the yell and almost a second after, something caught my foot causing me to fall. I threw my hands out to catch myself but that was a mistake. A horrid pain shot through one of them and my head smacked on the ground causing me to cry out even more. Sobs ran through my body as the footsteps got closer. Their laughing grew louder...chilling me to the bone._

_ "Nice one. Now let's see what we've got here." the ground let go of my foot and rough hands grabbed me around the shoulders and I was spun on my back. I looked up at the faces around me and saw a jeering group._

_ Gnarly teeth- yellow eyes... I was going to die. This was it._

_ "P-please let me go! Please I'm begging you don't- don't do this!" I sobbed causing them to cackle._

_ Through the tears I saw a glint of something- something silver. My stomach dropped as I realized what it was._

_ "Someone! Dad! Help!" I cried out, struggling against my captors even more. "DAD!"_

_ There was a hot breath on my face causing my body to shake. "Your daddy can't help you now. Be sure to tell him that even though he was the avatar's son... that doesn't give him the right to be in charge."_

_ My sobs turned to screams as they brought the knife to my skin, leaving a burning trail behind it..._

_ "Emi?"_

_ "Emi you need to wake up..."_

"Emi!"

"Let me go!" I shrieked my eyes snapping open. I struggled against the arms that were wrapped around me but the grip was too strong.

"Emi you have to calm down!"

I turned to face my captor and it took a minute for me to register who it was. Shutting my eyes I silently prayed that this didn't actually happen. Agni this was humiliating...

Slowly my breathing slowed down and my lightheadedness faded. This had to happen... now of all times...

"I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath and slowly pulled away from Bolin. Glancing out the window I saw that it was still dark. I must have waken him up. I kept my gaze down and back turned- not wanting to face him.

"You don't have to apologize." Bolin whispered after a moment of silence. "Mako used to have nightmares too... Are you... are you okay?"

My throat tightened hearing that question and my nose started to burn as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. I hadn't had that dream in so long... I thought that I had been getting better.

"I just... not really... no."

I turned facing him, his green eyes boring into my own. Unable to stop myself, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me as the tears started to pour. He didn't say anything, just held me tight as I cried.

After a while I felt my consciousness ebbing away. I tried to tell Bolin something but all that came out was garble. My thoughts became garble and the next thing I knew... I fell into oblivion.

* * *

"Well well well... Isn't this interesting." The voice broke was barely there but loud enough for me to hear it. I was about to tell the person to go away when I was suddenly shoved from one side and hit the ground with a thud.

My eyes snapped open and I laid facedown, groaning in pain- feeling the ache start to grow.

"It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Yeah sure it wasn't Bo." There was chuckling and then a hand entered my view. "Need help Em?"

I took the hand and let the person help me up. Shaking myself off I looked around and slowly gathered my surroundings. And that was when I realized what had actually happened.

Bolin and I had fallen asleep together after my nightmare and ended up on the same bed. Mako found us before either of us could wake up and from the looks of it...Bolin shoved me out of the bed.

"Thanks guys." I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "Uh... what time is it? Dad probably is worrying since I didn't go home last night... I probably should go..."

"It's pretty early. Around five. Korra will be here in an hour but if you want to go home now that's fine." Mako stated and I nodded, grabbing my gym bag off of the floor.

"Yeah I better get going. Hopefully he didn't notice that I wasn't at home and I can sneak in... I'll see you guys later. I owe you one." I spat out rushed and quickly made my way out of the attic as fast as I could.

Though I did need to get home, I really didn't want to face Bolin. I was mortified by what had happened. It wasn't that I liked him but it was the fact that I slept in the same bed as him... Dad would kill me if he found out.

As soon as I got back to the island, the guards escorted me to the kitchen where my parents were waiting. I wanted to ignore them, go grab my breakfast and go to my room, but I knew that I needed to face them. Even though I really didn't want to.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Dad asked, his voice tight with anger as he spoke and I bowed my head in respect.

"I was at the gym and by the time I was finished, it was too late for me to come home. Mako offered for me to stay the night and I accepted. I figured it was safer than wandering the streets at night." I stated and his expression darkened.

"You stayed the night at a boy's-"

"Tenzin... sweetheart." Mom cut him off. "She was right to not wander the streets. I know you don't want to admit that but it's true. She should have found a way to contact us or something though."

Dad's eyebrow twitched but he nodded, his face turning red in anger.

"I forbid you from going to the city any more and I forbid you to train there anymore. While I appreciate you trying to become stronger you have to realize that there are going to be times when benders do have the advantage and I don't want you to get hurt again." He stated and I felt my temper flare.

"I can still hold my own in a fight and if you can't deal with the fact that I am growing up- then I'm sorry for you! You are not banning me from Republic city Dad. I'm a grown up girl and you have got to deal with it." I snapped and stormed out of the room.

Taking in a deep breath, I leaned up against the wall outside and shook my head. Wondering what was wrong with me.

"She's normally so quiet and responsible. Pema... What's going on with her?" I heard Dad ask sounding exasperated from the other side of the wall.

"She is growing up dear... I wouldn't take it personally. Our baby has changed since the incident... And it isn't your fault." Mom mumbled and I felt a tug on my pants. Looking down I saw Ikki staring at me with a smile on her face.

"Where were you last night? Jinora and I were so worried about you!" She asked, her eyes wide

I ruffled her hair and smiled softly at the young airbender. "I was out but no worries. I'm here now."

Swinging my bag over my shoulder I then made my way to my room, unable to keep the smile off of my face despite the frustrations with my father.

* * *

Later that evening I found myself outside with my sisters watching Korra weave through the spinning gates as the two airbending girls were powering said gates.

"Good! Light on your feet!" Jinora called.

Korra managed to exit the gates and jumped towards us. She collapsed on the ground panting for breath. Grinning I offered her a hand which she took gratefully.

"Nice 're learning well." I smiled and she was about to respond when Ikki cut her off.

"Ooh! He's cute!" She squealed and I spun around to see Mako walking towards us. If Dad saw him he'd be dead in a heartbeat...

"Korra is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy." Korra turned red in the face while my went wide at the girls' reactions. Agni this was too good.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?" Ikki asked excitedly. "Or does he drive you crazy in a good way?"

Before any more questions could be asked Korra stomped her foot on the ground causing the girls to go flying. I snorted watching them land lightly on their feet when Mako approached the two of us.

"Oh... hey Mako." Korra said abashedly while I was unable to hide my smile.

"Have you seen Bolin?" He asked and Korra rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too. And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?" Korra asked and Mako shrugged.

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack of getting into stupid situations..." He sighed frowning. "See you later."

He made to leave but Korra rushed towards him, me following along behind.

"Wait! I could, uh, help you look for him." She said a bit nervously and I nodded.

"Don't forget me." I frowned. "Think of it as repayment for letting me stay last night." I stated and he just shook his head.

"Nah I've got it..."

Korra grabbed his arm at this. "Hey, cool guy. Let us help you. We can even take Naga."

"My best friend!" Korra smiled while I just smirked a bit. "and a great tracker."

Mako was definitely in for a ride.

I tugged my scarf close to my face, trying to keep my hands from shaking as I stared at the stage. Korra and Mako were on either side of me, Mako with an arm around my shoulders while Korra leaned in close.

"I don't think we should have taken you here..." Mako whispered in my ear and I shot him a glare.

"If anything you guys are the ones who shouldn't be here. This is a rally against benders and both of you are pretty well known." I hissed back and turned my attention back to the stage.

A man rose from the floor, the mask that I had seen of the flyers sitting on his face. He grabbed the microphone off the stand and then started to speak as the cheering went silent.

He started talking, giving a long speech about how bending was the reason why people suffered and it was the reason why war started. His speech kept on going until finally, he dropped a bombshell on all of us.

"-That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new area of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away permanently."

My jaw went slack as his words registered. Korra turned to Mako and I, eyes wide with shock.

"That's impossible... There's no way." She breathed.

"This guy is insane." Mako agreed while I shook my head.

"I don't know guys... He seems pretty serious. He doesn't seem like a guy who would fake it." I muttered and then Amon started to talk again.

"Now... for a demonstration." Amon gestured to the back of the stage and a line of men were brought forwards. Each of them bound with their hands behind their backs. "Please welcome Lightening Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The man was shoved forwards towards amon while the other captives were herded back, forced on their knees. Korra elbowed me in the side and jerked her head towards the end of the line.

"There's Bolin."

We quickly came up with a game plan while Amon took Zolt's bending away. I weaved through the crowd with Mako's hand clasped in my own. Neither of us saying a word.

"I don't think you should be doing this Emi. It's dangerous and..." I jerked on his hand cutting him off.

"If you really think I'm going to sit aside while you guys fight- you're an idiot. Come on we don't have enough time." I spat and tugged him towards the front of the crowd.

"Come on..." Mako mumbled under his breath while another of the Traid thugs got their bending taken away. I looked around nervously biting my lip. I was praying that Korra would hurry up...

My heart sunk as a chi-blocker shoved Bolin to his feet, making him stumble to the center of the stage.

"Uhh... hello, Amon, sir... I think there's been a big misunderstanding." Bolin muttered nervously tapping his fingers together. I turned back to Mako, and was going to say something when there was a large crash.

Above us pipes burst and people started to scream as a wave of steam poured over everything. Once there was enough I jumped onto the stage, Mako following quickly.

"ARG!" through the mist I heard Bolin and I jumped towards him- seeing that he was being attacked by two chi-blockers.

I jumped on the back of one and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pried at my arms but I dug my finger into his eye causing him to stumble in pain. Jumping off, I gave him a good kick in the back which efficiently pushed him off stage.

"Bolin! You alright?" Mako asked helping me straighten up.

"Yes! Mako- Emi! I love you two!" He held out his arms for a hug but was cut off as Mako grabbed us both and dragged us through the fog behind him.

"Agni that was fun! We should do this more often!" I laughed as we found ourselves making our way down a ladder.

A loud slam rang through the air and I looked up to see one of the Equalists staring down at us. He spun around a baton like thing and before I could warn the guys, he pressed them down on the ladder. Our screams rang through the air as the electricity ran through me and I fell the rest of the way down, landing hard on my side. Wrapping the scarf that I had on around my wrist quickly I dodged out of the way of the electric baton.

"Emi get back!" Bolin yelled but before I knew it, they were both knocked to the ground. The Equalist then turned towards me, spinning the baton in his hand.

I ran towards him and kicked the man in the stomach- he flew back but did a back flip recovering quickly. I backed up as he tried to strike me with the baton. I tried to punch him but it seemed impossible with his longer ranged baton.

"You need to stay out of the way kid." He snarled and then stabbed me in the chest with it. My whole body froze up and the most searing pain felt through my chest. My heart felt like it was going to burst and then everything slowly faded to black.


End file.
